Zufli Zarcha
Details Age: Unknown Height: 6'1" / 185 cm Weight: 165 lbs / 75kg Body Type: Skinny Complexion: Sky blue Eyes: Bright orange Hair: Dirty with alot of volume Clothing Style: Tribal Speaking Style: Rasp General Demeanor: Observing Prejudices: Trolls not from the Darkspear tribe Best Qualities: Persistant Worst Qualities: Lying Talents: Voodoo History Zarcha is originaly from Stranglethorn Vale, in a small troll village outside Zul´Gurub. She was brought up by her mother, never knewing who her father was. Zarcha was a very happy girl who loved to fish and cook all the delicacy in the jungle. The tribe gatherings was Zarchas passion. All trolls from their tribe gathered once in a while to honour their ancestors. In one of these gatherings another troll was watching. Sneaking around in the shadows, not even the rogues of the tribe could spot him. Suddently he rushes into the crowd in a desperate try to assasinate Sen´jin! Zarchas mother, a tribal warrior of the best tries to cut the assassin down. Her try is a failiure and the assassin turns to her, sticking a poisonous needle into her neck. She falls to the ground while the tribes rangers executes the assassin in the blink of an eye. Zarcha who´s never seen death before throws her aroms around her mother. The meeting ended in tragedy. Zarcha had lost her mother. Her training to become a tribal warrior had come to an end. Sen´jin who was a master witchdoctor trained Zarcha into becoming an elementalist, teaching her to master earth, fire, water and wind. The attacks on the village came quite frankly and the Darkspear tribe decided to leave. When the small Darkspear tribe set sail across the sea and the ship finaly landed in a cove in Kalimdor. The first encounter with the orcs Zarcha was not very fond of. Sen´jin welcomed the orcs and their leader Thrall, but Zarcha was very sceptical towards them. One night strange creatures snuck up from the sea. Sen´jin, Thrall among others where captured and taken away as a sacrifice to a sea witch. Thrall and his men broke out just in time, but it was to late for Sen´jin, he died from his wounds. Earlier that night Sen´jin and Zarcha shared the same vision, that one day the leader of the orcs would also lead them. The trolls and orcs set sail together and finaly reached Durotar. After Sen´jin´s death Zarcha changed. What was once a happy and ambitious young elementalist turned into a cold obsessed witchdoctor. When the "Sen´jin Village" was raised as a memory of their great leader Zarcha stayed away, observing. The elemental powers was not apealing to her anymore. Late at night when the other where sleeping Zarcha started to cook up strange potions. She stoped talking to the other tribe members and kept to herself for a long time. One day she was missing and could not be found. After a year or two she showed up just as suddently as she dissapeared. Even though she had only been gone a short time she seemed to be more mature and knowing then ever. Zarcha impressed the troll village with her knowledge. Ever since that day Zarcha dissapears now and then. One day she's contacted by a forsaken....